El mejor cumpleaños
by Hojaverde
Summary: Porque el mejor cumpleaños no es el que tiene la mejor fiesta, sino el mayor significado. Slash! DMHP


DISCLAIMER: nada es mío sino de JK Rowling, excepto la trama y la forma de juntar palabras. Y no me lucro con ello.

**EL MEJOR CUMPLEAÑOS**

**--------------------------**

Las potentes barreras mágicas se levantaron como de costumbre, sacudiendo los cimientos de la fortaleza. Ésa era la señal acordada. Ningún mortífago podría regresar a su nido a partir de entonces, aunque hubiese una manada de aurores enfurecidos pisándole los talones. Aleccionados de antemano en las normas de su señor, su suerte estaba echada. No hallarían protección ni asilo a partir de la medianoche.

5 de junio...

Draco nunca pensó que llegaría a cumplir los veintitrés años. Haciendo un esfuerzo, rodó sobre el suelo provocando el gruñir de sus ya oxidadas cadenas, y repasó con la yema de sus dedos las muescas que había ido arañando día a día en la piedra, para constatar que no se había equivocado. 275 marcas después comprobó que estaba en lo cierto. Ahogando un gemido, levantó su brazo para dibujar el trazo 276 con la ayuda del pequeño cristal que se le había quedado incrustado en la mejilla el primer día que se negó a beber de aquel líquido gris que mermaba sus fuerzas. Su obstinada rebelión sólo había servido para obtener un par de _crucios _de primer orden y un vial estampado en la cara. A las dos semanas, gracias a las dolorosas visitas de sus carceleros, ya no necesitaba poción alguna para inmovilizar ni al primero de sus miembros. Mientras horadaba la pared pensó por enésima vez que, con determinación y paciencia, podría hacer lo mismo con sus venas. Pero no era un superviviente por casualidad. Si querían que muriese, tendrían que matarle; él no pensaba hacerles el trabajo.

Bajo el débil haz de luz que se filtraba por debajo de la puerta, dibujó una línea más, la última de una larga fila de antecesoras, y cerrando los ojos desentumeció la poca voz que le quedaba, elevando apenas un susurro al aire asfixiante que le rodeaba.

"_Feliz cumpleaños, Draco"_

Una fuerte explosión invadió el silencio que obtuvo por respuesta y Draco jugó a pensar que eran los fuegos artificiales de los festejos organizados por Lucius en su nombre. Los jardines de Malfoy Manor estarían convenientemente adornados, de las fuentes manarían suaves chorros de champagne y vino, montones de tartas de cumpleaños de distintos sabores saciarían la gula de los invitados y la orquesta de cámara tocaría piezas sublimes bajo el sol del incipiente verano, entre las acacias que Narcissa mimaba tanto. Por un mágico momento, pudo ver la sonrisa de su madre, la mirada orgullosa de su padre y sentir en su mano la mano de la persona que amaba.

La puerta se abrió chirriando sobre el irregular suelo, haciéndole salir de ese momentáneo ensueño, recordándole que allí sólo había frío, humedad y castigo. En un acto reflejo se encogió sobre sí mismo y se cubrió la cabeza con los brazos, protegiéndose de la luz que molestaba sus ojos sensibilizados a fuerza de negrura, y de los posibles golpes que lloverían de manos ensañadas.

Jamás se esperó el tacto cuidadoso que fue apartando sus brazos rígidos, ni la caricia que recibió en su frente y en su mejilla, cuando quedaron al descubierto. Draco permaneció con los ojos fuertemente cerrados. Con suerte, si se esforzaba lo suficiente, si luchaba con un poco más de ahínco, las caricias continuarían bañando su cuerpo y conseguiría estar allí, celebrando su cumpleaños, relegando los últimos nueve meses a sólo un mal sueño.

- Draco...

No. No quería ver, no quería abrir los ojos todavía. El sol aún no calentaba, la música no comenzaba a sonar, su mano estaba vacía... Sólo la pirotecnia continuaba dibujando el paisaje con estruendos de colores. Aún no podía... Sintió cómo unos brazos le incorporaban y el frío de la piedra a su espalda era sustituido por la calidez de otro cuerpo que le envolvía. El tacto frío de las cadenas contra su piel se esfumó por completo.

- Draco, bebe un poco, te hará bien... Vamos, abre los ojos...

Draco sació una sed que no sabía que tenía. El líquido se derramó por sus labios agrietados en un primer momento, hasta que pudo acostumbrar su garganta a tragar el agua fresca que nunca recibía, a excepción de la estancada en los charcos que formaban las numerosas goteras. Una mano gentil pasó un paño mojado por su cara, con tanta delicadeza que el rubio tuvo ganas de echarse a llorar como niño pequeño en un regazo. Pero ya no le quedaban lágrimas.

Sabía quién era. Su voz, su calidez le decían su nombre a gritos. Y no podía entender por qué estaba ayudándole. Su amigo, su casi hermano, había llegado el primer día de su cautiverio hecho un basilisco, reprochándole su traición, su erróneo amor que acabaría matándole y su odio por el dueño de sus afectos al que prometía matar sin ambages. Un misericordioso vaso de agua y un adiós después, había cerrado la puerta de su celda para ya no volver. Draco no había sabido en todo ese tiempo si estaba vivo o muerto, o si había cumplido su mortífera promesa. Pero se alegraba de que no hubiese participado en las torturas que a diario le dispensaban muchos de los que no hace mucho se llamaban sus amigos.

Aunando fuerzas, abrió sus ojos para encontrarse con él y entender qué estaba sucediendo. La estampa que se encontró fue desoladora. Su rostro estaba marcado por un cansancio intenso, más evidente en las profundas ojeras moradas, en las marcas y heridas aún sangrantes de la piel antes tersa y suave, y en las manchas de suciedad de sus mejillas. Su pelo castaño otrora sedoso y brillante, lucía enmarañado y sucio. Pero lo más impactante era la desolación de sus ojos pardos, aquellos que siempre habían sido tan vivaces. De cualquier forma, su amigo aún encontró ánimos para regalarle una sonrisa.

- Blaise...

- Feliz cumpleaños, Draco – el corazón del rubio dio un brinco en su pecho, uno lleno de agradecimiento.

- Te... te acordaste...

- Todos los años.

La mano encallecida de Blaise le acarició de nuevo con ternura y Draco pensó que era injusto que la guerra hubiese envejecido así a quien había inspirado las más enamoradas miradas de Hogwarts, incluso por encima de sí mismo, ganándose su envidia. Iba a levantar su mano para devolver el gesto, cuando una nueva explosión hizo temblar los cimientos de la celda, filtrando arena y polvo desde el techo.

- ¿Qué está pasando? – Blaise ignoró su pregunta y sacó rápido un vial de uno de sus bolsillos.

- Bébete esto.

Draco miró la poción azulada y de pronto entendió todo. Era retorcido, sin duda, pero digno de Voldemort. Tenerle allí encerrado por traidor, torturándole día a día hasta que llegase el día de su cumpleaños y entonces, darle muerte a manos de quien menos hubiese deseado. Obligar a Blaise a cumplir ese cometido, aunque fuese bajo mil _imperio_, porque parecía evidente que el italiano estaba sufriendo con eso. Por un momento pensó que si así lograba evitarle cualquier macabro castigo, apuraría hasta la última gota su propia muerte. A su pesar, la mano le temblaba cuando la alargó hasta el frasco. Blaise, temeroso de que se derramase el contenido, apartó su mano y la acercó él mismo a los labios del rubio.

- Sé que no es ni mucho menos suficiente, pero evitará que se te sigan atrofiando los dedos y podrás agarrar la varita.

Todavía procesando la sorprendente información, Draco tragó aquel líquido pastoso, sintiendo al momento una agradable irradiación de energía desde el centro de su cuerpo hacia brazos y piernas. Los múltiples aguijones de dolor, tan familiares para él como llenar de aire los pulmones, fueron remitiendo poco a poco. Si eso era morir, tampoco resultaba tan malo. Cerró los ojos abandonándose al calor reconfortante que sentía, deseando irse en él adonde fuese. Blaise se encargó de devolverle a la realidad, sacudiéndole.

- No puedes dormirte, no hay tiempo. Coge esto.

Draco miró su varita, anonadado. Creía que Voldemort la había partido el día de su sentencia, pero al parecer se había salvado. No podía ser otra, había puesto su vida en aquellos veintiocho centímetros de espino demasiadas veces como para poder olvidarlos. Sus dedos la tocaron con cierto pudor al principio, para ir afianzando su agarre despacio, notando cómo su magia fluía hacia la madera y ésta la reconocía.

- Probablemente, no puedas ponerte en pie, así que... – Blaise le dejó sentado apoyándole en la pared y conjuró un escudo protector rodeándole. Después se agachó a su lado, atusándole el pelo con cariño – Defiéndete todo lo que puedas si vienen a por ti. No durará demasiado. Ya no puedo hacer más, Draco.

La siguiente explosión se produjo muy cerca, seguida de un fragor luminoso, y casi tiró a Blaise al suelo. Draco le agarró la muñeca sintiendo un poco más de fuerza en su cuerpo.

- ¿Por qué has hecho esto¿Qué son esos estruendos? Blaise, dime qué está pasando – Blaise suspiró y le miró a los ojos, con los suyos empañados.

- Voldemort ha caído. Ya no hay protecciones en la fortaleza. Los aurores nos arrasan, Draco – el rubio sintió que le faltaba el aire - La mayoría huyen, sólo unos pocos les plantan cara. Él está buscándote y no tardará en llegar aquí, aunque no deje un solo pilar en su sitio.

Draco cerró los ojos, demasiado impresionado por la idea de que estuviese a punto de volver a verle. Había imaginado tantas veces ese momento, que ahora que se había hecho realidad no sabía como reaccionar a tanto alivio y alegría, si con llanto o con risa. Su cuerpo decidió por sí solo. De pronto, sintió cómo Blaise le secaba las lágrimas que se escurrían por sus mejillas.

- Tenías razón. Él ha acabado ganando y te ama – Draco volvió a mirarle. Había esperado mucho tiempo la aprobación de labios de su amigo, sin conseguir escucharla. Inmediatamente, se sintió inundado de un cariño sincero como antaño y agarró los brazos del italiano.

- No quiero que te pase nada.

- Confía en mí, Draco. Somos supervivientes¿recuerdas?

Un gran abrazó les unió por un breve instante, uno que borraba todo el pasado en el que no hubiesen sido uña y carne. Pero el tiempo apremiaba.

- Tengo que irme o acabaré en Azkabán.

- ¿Volveré a verte? – el castaño unió las palmas de sus manos, allí donde se habían hecho aquel conjuro de niños, simbolizando su amistad eterna.

- Prometido.

Con un crack, Blaise se desvaneció en el aire.

------

No sabría decir cuánto tiempo había pasado. Podrían haber sido minutos o años. En su pecho su corazón latía desenfrenado, mientras aguzaba el oído para percibir cualquier ruido que le indicase que alguien se acercaba. La vista clavada en la puerta abierta, el brazo levantado y en su extremo la varita agarrada con tanta fuerza que estaba dejándole los dedos blancos. En varias ocasiones había dado un respingo creyendo adivinar una sombra en el umbral de la celda, con el conjuro preciso en el borde de los labios. Sin embargo, cuando por fin apareció quien esperaba se quedó sin palabras, su brazo cayendo a un lado de su cuerpo y su varita alejándose, rodando por el suelo.

Tendría muchas imágenes posteriores de su pareja. Muchos recuerdos que atesorar más felices que ése. Sin embargo, la visión de Harry apareciendo en la entrada de su celda, sería una que Draco jamás borraría de su mente.

De pie y empuñando la varita, era todo poder y valor, fortaleza y determinación. Ni los jirones, ni la sangre, ni el polvo que salpicaban su sencilla ropa muggle le restaban un ápice de esplendor. Su cicatriz sangraba sin que pareciera importarle, formando un hilo rojo que descendía entre sus ojos, y éstos centelleaban detrás de sus gafas, con un brillo que era furia y orgullo a partes iguales. La mandíbula en tensión, los músculos alerta. Era alto y poderoso, era fuerte e invencible. El liderazgo le exudaba por los poros. Ya no caía sobre él la sombra velada de una amenaza, sino el aura dorada de la victoria. Había madurado al menos diez años, haciéndose un hombre a base de necesitarlo. Draco fue más consciente que nunca de la pobre imagen que le brindaba él a cambio, y bajó sus ojos al suelo, confuso y abrumado.

Tras cuatro pasos rápidos, fueron unas manos añoradas las que alzaron su rostro con tantas ansias como cuidado. A Harry, arrodillado frente a él, se le desbordaba el cariño por los ojos y el labio inferior le temblaba incontrolable, como muestra del torbellino de emociones que le sacudían en ese instante. Tras tantas horas, días y noches manteniendo la mente fría y despierta, para elaborar mapas, estrategias y planes, parecía que no se creyese que le tenía entre sus manos, sano y salvo. O al menos, salvo. Sus ojos verdes repasaron cada herida y magulladura, cada centímetro de piel desollada de aquel rostro antes perfecto, comenzándose a hacerse una idea del infierno que había sufrido Draco aquellos meses y del valor que habría necesitado para sobrevivir. Se dijo mentalmente que cruciaría al primero que insinuase que su dragón era un cobarde como todos los slytherin. Gracias a la información que les había filtrado el último día, en una maniobra que le dejaba al descubierto, habían dado el golpe definitivo a aquella guerra sin salida. Cada una de sus torturas, había sido un paso más hacia Voldemort. Cada día encarcelado era una pequeña batalla ganada, y Harry había rezado todas las noches para que aquellos ojos grises pudiesen contemplar la victoria final. Una victoria que también era suya. Y allí estaba, sintiéndose avergonzado, dudando todavía si su papel en el nacimiento del futuro mundo mágico era suficientemente digno. Maldito Lucius Malfoy...

- Feliz cumpleaños, amor.

Draco hubiese querido darle las gracias, decirle que sólo deseaba perderse en su abrazo, que hoy necesitaba más que nunca al héroe que era y le llevase de vuelta a casa. Pero un nudo indescriptible de emoción y nerviosismo atoraba su garganta. No obstante, Harry pareció leer cada uno de sus pensamientos, empezando por el sentido abrazo con el que espachurró a Draco contra su pecho, en una callada advertencia de que no volvería a perderle. El rubio se agarró con manos como garfios a la ropa de su amante, jurándose no volver a separarse nunca de aquella calidez generosa y serena, que había conocido una noche que filtraba información al, por aquel entonces, jefe de la Orden del Fénix. Hoy salvador del mundo mágico.

- Te amo, Draco.

Había sido un leve susurro en su oído, pero se transmitió como descarga de energía hasta el rincón más oscuro del alma de Draco, desenterrando bajo capas y capas de estudiada oclumancia un sentimiento que seguía vivo, aunque adormecido a la espera de poder ser libre de exhibirse. Acunado en aquellos brazos fuertes que le permitían desfallecer sin golpearse contra el suelo, el amor de Draco se permitió dibujarse en un beso.

Draco aún no sabía entonces lo mucho que Harry había luchado por encontrarle, las horas de sueño que había empleado en encontrar la base mortífaga, la saliva que había gastado con los miembros de la Orden para convencerles de que atacar ya no era una jugada desesperada sino lo más adecuado debido a su convicción absoluta de ganar la partida. Desconocía la motivación extra que le había brindado involuntariamente al moreno para destruir a Voldemort, la sensación de angustia que le había invadido cuando ya destruido el monstruo no le encontraba, pese a que Severus insistía en que su ahijado seguía con vida, o los muros, columnas y techos que habían caído en su nombre. Draco apenas sabía nada.

Y aún así le amaba con locura.

Cuando Harry le levantó del suelo y le dijo que se marchaban a casa, se sintió dichoso como nunca. Puede que no hubiera tartas, ni música, ni fuentes chorreando vino y ambrosía, pero estaba firmemente convencido de una cosa.

Aquel sería el mejor cumpleaños de su vida.

**FIN**


End file.
